Captured
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: After a surprise attack by Azula, Toph finds herself aboard a Fire Nation ship, alone with Azula and her two friends... -RAPE-


Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of Avatar or any of it's characters, This is just a work of perverse fiction. Enjoy ^_^

WARNING: LOLI (CLASSIC), VIOLENCE, RAPE, WATERSPORTS (URINATION)

* * *

><p>In one of the many rooms of a particular Fire Nation ship, an unconscious and nude Toph occupied, She was currently strapped to two metal poles on either side of her, above the floor with her body resembling the letter 'X'. Soon though, Toph started to come around, evident by her groaning.<p>

"Good, your finally awake." Came the voice of Azula.

The Fire Nation princess was standing in front of Toph, Ty Lee and Mai stand against a wall behind Azula simply watching.

"Ooh, that voice… what happened?" groggily asked Toph with her head still lowered but the movement of her hands and feet suggested that she was pulling against the rope that held her in her current position, but only did so for a few moments.

"Heh, seems like my attack fried a brain cells." Comments Azula.

"Attack?" questioned Toph before she began to pull her legs against the rope, which Azula thought nothing of at the moment.

"Yes, an attack." Confirms Azula. "I spotted you and that Water Tribe girl bathing in a lake. I dicided instead of fighting you two to find the Avatar, I'd simply capture one of you and the Avatar will come to me when he attempts to rescue you, then the Avatar will be mine!"

"How did you get me then if we were in a lake, Katara would've beaten you." Asks Toph.

"Heh, one, the element of surprise, the Water Tribe girl was busy covering herself, while two, guess what else loves water?" replies Azula extending two fingers infront of her with a few currents of electricity rippling through her fingers.

Toph only managed 'Huh?' before gasping in pain as she felt an electric shock run through her body. When it was over, Toph's body shook noticeably.

"You two were out like a light." States Azula smiling and reaching her right hand to Toph's chin and raised her head. "Until your friends come, we're going to-" adds Azula before she noticed Toph's eyes and looking intrigued, "You eyes…"

"W-What about'em." Replies Toph shaking.

Azula then moved her left hand to Toph's forehead moving aside her hair over her eyes and waved her right hand in front of her, which of course, Toph didn't react to.

'She couldn't be…' thought Azula.

Azula then extended one finger of her right hand and moved extremely close to Toph's right eye, again nothing, until Toph blinked and her eyelash touching Azula's finger and by reflex Toph quickly jerked her head to the side. At which Azula released Toph's head smiling.

"Your blind!" declared Azula.

"Thanks for pointing that out Miss Obvious." Retorted Toph.

"Oh I'm going to have fun with you, you can't see what ever I do to you." States Azula as she prepped another shot of lightning to Toph's body.

Unlike her gasp the first time, this surge of electricity going through her body brought out and scream from her, Mai seemed unaffected this but Ty Lee cringed at Toph's scream before Toph's body going limp after the surge ended and shaking vigorously. Azula was about to give Toph another dose but quickly noticed a stream of pee coming from Toph. Which clearly amused Azula.

"Ha! You can't even hold your own pee!"

As Azula watched Toph relive herself, a cruel idea came to her and removed Toph's band around her hair, causing it to become free and fall.

"Wow, you should do something about that hair." Comments Azula before placing Toph's hair band in the path of her pee and once Toph's urination ended shortly after, Azula smeared the wet band over Toph's labia then her chest before dropping the wet cloth to the pool of urine.

"W-What, are-" asks Toph before she once again felt a surge of electricity go through her and the sensitive spots Azula covered with her pee felt the most pain. Ty Lee had quickly looked away before the third surge to Toph's body, when it ended, Toph's body was limp and twitching frequently.

A few moments Later, Azula grasped a handful of Toph's hair and raised her head to see that her eyes had rolled up into the back of her head.

"Da*n, she passed out again…"

"Um, Azula?" worriedly asked Ty Lee walking up behind Azula.

"What is it?" asks Azula turning to face her friend.

"Um, rather than shocking her, I have another suggestion you could do."

"Like what?"

Ty Lee then whispered it into Azula's ear and once she hears Ty Lee's suggestion, smiles, "Oh Ty Lee, you naughty girl!"

"S-So, you like it?" asks Ty Lee blushing.

"I love it, she'll never see it coming!"

Mai then walked next to the two and asks, "What's going on? What did Ty Lee suggest?"

Azula then whispered it to Mai, who quickly looked disgusted and looked to Ty Lee, "Ew! I am NOT going to be here for that!" after that, Mai quickly left the room. 

* * *

><p>About twelve minutes later, Toph came around again, but she no longer felt herself suspended upright, instead, she felt her feet actually on the metal floor this time, but still bound, to a metal block she was bent over on, her hands tied behind her and a rope came across her lower back and pinned her against the block.<p>

Toph heard a couple rapid steps that started next to her and faded, then Ty Lee's voice, "Hey Azula, she's waking up." Before the steps returned next to her.

"H-Hey, what's going on now?" asks Toph as she vainly tried getting free.

"I convinced Azula not to shock you anymore, but I sure your still not going to like what's coming." Came Ty Lee's voice in front of her.

"Ohh, this can't be good." Sighs Toph.

Toph soon heard a set of foot steps and she could tell two people had entered the room.

"This is going to be quite enjoyable." States Azula.

"For who?" asks Toph, though she could guess the answer.

"For me of course." Replies Azula. "…and my friend here, and hey, maybe even you might like it, though I doubt it."

Toph was puzzled by the reply, even Azula's next statement of "Ok, drop'em." Then Ty Lee's gasp, "Geez Azula! Where did you find this guy! He's huge! This isn't going to be pretty…"

Toph then became concerned at what mystery thing was to befall her, but she heard two steps, then an intense heat very close to her hand and getting a mild burn before her hands were freed.

"Ow!" gasps Toph quickly moving her hands in front of her and rubbing her wrists, but felt someone grab her left hand.

"I want you feel it first…" came Azula's voice.

Toph felt her hand guided to and grasps something cylinder shaped, firm, warm and fleshy, her hand couldn't even wrap around it all the way.

"What is that?" questioned Toph.

Her hand was then moved forward and felt the tip of the object, it was smooth and rounded, then her hand was removed and Azula spoke, "I guess you wouldn't know since you can't see."

"Wait, what was that?" asks Toph.

"You'll see in a few moments." States Azula. "OK, get to work."

Toph then heard foot steps go behind her, then a large hand, clearly the mans, grasp her left butt cheek. Toph then gasped in realization at what was about to happen and quickly sent her free hands behind her to the hand n her butt trying to remove it as Toph struggled in vain to free herself.

"NO! You can't do this!"

Toph then felt someone grasp her hand and moving them in front of her.

"Yes, I can." States Azula.

Through her vain struggle, Toph felt something wet run over her anus and gasps in shock.

"Not there! Please!" begs Toph.

"Heh, this is already better than shocking you." States Azula.

Toph then felt the man's other hand on her right cheek and spread them, exposing her tightly clench anus, which was not exactly a good idea on her part. Toph then felt the large fleshy tip of what she now recognized as a large penis prod her anus.

"P-Please, don't do this." Requested Toph.

Toph heard nothing and cringed when the head of the large penis began to enter her slowly, but clearly, even with the lube, the man was having trouble entering into her. After about a minute of cringing and continued pressure at her anal exit, the pressure was released as the man withdrew.

"Princess Azula, she's too small, I won't fit." States the man.

"Then MAKE it fit!" states Azula suddenly angered at the man. "I didn't bring you here to show restraint!"

"U-Uh, y-yes Princess…" replies the man.

Toph then felt the tip return to her anus and the man move his right hand from her butt to her right shoulder.

"Azula there has to be something else you can do to me." Pleaded Toph, figuring anything would be better than what her body was going to be force to take in.

"This is better." Replies Azula. "I wanna hear you scream again."

Toph then felt the man grip her shoulder and push hard against her clinching anus, but after about five seconds, Toph quickly lost the fight and felt the large size of the penis begin to invade her once virgin a*s. The head was only halfway in and Toph was already near crying, but she didn't scream, she at least wanted to deny that from Azula, So Toph resorted to groaning, which wasn't very helpful.

Then with a gasp, Toph felt the head enter her completely and the first streams of tears ran down her face. The progress of the penis stopped and Azula states, "I'm not hearing any streaming, I know it must hurt." Then lifting Toph's head by her chin to look at her scrunched up teary face. "It's ok to scream."

Instead of a scream though, Azula got a wad of spit in her face. Which after a moment, Azula calmly wiped it off her face.

"You REALLY should've done that."

"I-I got more." Replies Toph.

Toph then felt her hand moved to her sides and pushed under the rope around her lower back, trapping her hands there.

"Hmph, ram it in."

Toph didn't even have time to gasp as she felt the penis thrust into her so deeply and forceful that part of a scream left her lips before she quickly forced her mouth closed, but now, Toph was crying in earnest.

"Not too tough now with a large dick up that tiny hole huh?"

Toph then gasped in pain as the man began to withdraw his rod.

Then Ty Lee, commented, "Whoa, look at the blood. Azula, maybe you should be a bit more-"

"Absolutely not! Mercy is for the weak! If you don't like what you see, you can leave." Quickly replies Azula.

"N-no, I-I just didn't think you'd go this far, hehe."

Toph could only experience the throbbing in her rectum for a moment before the penis made it's return, painful trip, Releasing another loud gasp of pain from her, then the withdraw and return, and so it continued, causing Toph to cry more and more from the assault her rectum was going through.

"Before this is over, you will scream, I guarantee it." States Azula. 

* * *

><p>Toph's rape continued for about six minutes, towards the end, seriously considered screaming her head off to at the very lest relive the stress, but still fought against it, with as much pain Toph was in, there was no way she'd be given the temporary relief of an orgasm, something she actually hoped for but never came, but the man did, deeply inside her. Feeling the liquid shoot into her, Toph managed a smile, it was over, and she managed to get through without giving Azula a scream, something She clearly wasn't pleased with.<p>

Toph then felt the large rod pull out completely, leaving her anus gaping open and soon, the white fluid slowly leaving her abused hole.

"Heh, W-What w-was that, about me screaming…" comments Toph smiling.

Azula, clearly angered, looked at the man and sent fireball his way, propelling him back against the wall away from them.

"Want something done right, do it yourself…" comments Azula walking behind Toph and placing two fingers into the gaping hole of Toph's anus.

"Um, Azula…" comments Ty Lee worried about what Toph was going to experience next.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Toph was in the same room, unconscious laying on the floor. There was suddenly a loud commotion outside the door to the room and about a minute later the door open to revel Sokka walking in and gasping upon seeing Toph.<p>

And whispering back out in the hallway, "Hey guys, she's in this one."

Aang and Katara soon quickly ran into the room."

"Whoa…" commented Aang as he saw Toph lying on the floor on her back.

Katara then quickly walked next to her and knelt beside her, "Looks like Azula had her fun…" states Katara angered at the sight of her friend's bruised and slightly burned parts of her body. The three seemed more concerned about Toph's condition rather than her nakedness. Katara quickly picked up Toph in her arms and turned around. "Let's go, we can still make it out before we're found out."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." States Azula at the doorway, attracting the three's attention.

Azula quickly began attacking Aang, who quickly began dodging the bursts of fire.

"Aang!" gaps Katara.

"Don't worry about me! I can handle it, just get Toph outta here!" quickly replies Aang.

Katara and Sokka ran out of the room as Azula was focused on Aang. As the two ran through the halls of the Fire Nation ship, Katara handed Toph to Sokka, incase she'd have to aid their escape, as they neared the exit to the outside, Aang suddenly came up from behind, running with them.

"Welcome back Aang." States Katara.

"Thanks, but Azula's right behind me." Replies Aang.

Nearly right after, a jet of fire when right between Aang and Katara. Aang paused for a moment and sent a power blast of air down the hall, blowing Azula back against a wall, allowing them enough time to successfully reach the exit and escape the ship.

END.


End file.
